Not what you would call a Cliche
by TEAMGLEEK
Summary: Finn Hudson is in love with cheerleader Rachel Berry, Rachel needs someone to open up to, Finn is just poor boy, but will he be able to be that someone? Will Rachel's friends get in the way? Will people get in the way?
1. Meet

**This is a new story and I'm getting back into high school not future, but i am not giving up on future fics and i am not giving up on my other two! Please read those! _Across the country:Can we keep it?_ & _Will you be there this time!_**** I would like reviews, if i don't get them, i feel like this isn't good! And please give me ideas and advice to make it better!**

******Really i still have to put a disclaimer?**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST THE IDEA! ;)

* * *

**

Meet Rachel Berry. On the cheerleading squad and is very headstrong. Her friends are Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Britney. She loves singing, but hasn't told anyone before. She really doesn't like cheerleading, but loves being popular, and it is kind of fun. She is single, surprisingly, and is nice for the most part. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is on the shorter side, but is really pretty. Finally, she needs someone to open up to.

Meet Finn Hudson. Not the most popular guy around. His friends are Kurt Hummel and Artie Abrams. He loves singing and playing football. Nobody knows about the singing part. He is single and is really nice. He is really tall and handsome. He doesn't think anyone likes him, but really all the cheerleaders think is the hottest guy around. Because of reputation, they don't want anything to do with him. But he has only got his eye set on Rachel Berry, the other cheerleaders are hot, but Rachel is GORGEOUS and BEAUTIFUL.

Meet Quinn Fabray. Captain of the cheerios, pretty, but not very nice. She is friends with Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Britney. She loves cheerleading. She thinks everyone loves her, when they really don't.

Meet Santana Lopez. Co-Captain of the cheerios. Friends with Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Britney. Not nice… at all, but there is a good side to her. She is a slut. She loves cheerleading as well.

Meet Britney. She is on the cheerleading team. Friends with Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez. She is not the smartest gal around, but is sweet as a button. She loves cheerleading as well as the other two.

Meet Artie Abrams. In wheel chair. Isn't too popular, but is really nice. His friends are Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. He loves playing guitar and doesn't care what people think of him.

Meet Kurt Hummel. He is gay and rates everyone on how they dress. His friends are Finn Hudson and Artie Abrams. He loves being who he is, even if it means standing out. He is nice, but can be rude do people he doesn't like.

Meet the kids of McKinley High School. They all want to get out of Lima, Ohio. They all want to be popular. The guys all are in love with the cheerleaders and the girls are in love with the football team. Except Rachel Berry, she's knows she can do better than the football team.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I WILL START HAVING SNEAK PEEKS AFTER THIS CHAPTER~  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: FINN AND RACHEL HAVE THEIR FIRST ENCOUNTER!  
**


	2. Partners?

**Here is the next one i hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER:I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER IF I OWNED GLEE!

* * *

**

Rachel walked into school on Monday morning drenched; today was not the best day to walk to school instead of drive her pink mustang convertible. She thought it was a nice day as she left the house, but after about 5 or 10 minutes of walking she sort of realized it was the most stupid thing to do. Miss Sylvester was going to kill her for getting her Cheerios uniform wet. Luckily her best friend, Quinn, had the perfect idea.

"What happened to you?"

"I decided I would walk to school to get my exercise, and then it started to rain, even though it looked perfectly fine this morning." An annoying tone in her voice.

"I got it."

"Miss Sylvester is going to kill me for getting this wet."

"Not necessarily, come with me." Quinn grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her to the girl's locker room. "Here", she pulled out a cheerleading uniform, "this should fit you, I've had to use these many of times. I'll go out to the hallway while you change."

Rachel stripped herself of her wet uniform and changed into the other one. When she was done she heard Quinn's laugh along with Santana Lopez, Britney, and a couple of the monkey's on the football team, but one voice, she didn't recognize, "Please, stop." It was a guy's voice.

"Why, so you can go and call your mommy." Why was Quinn such a jerk?

"You can use my phone." Britney, oh Britney, not the brightest girl around but she was sweet.

"She was being sarcastic." Now Santana, she was the jerk of all jerks. Nobody knew if she had a good side to her or not.

"What's… carscatic?" She can't even pronounce the word right.

"She was joking." She wasn't even going to try and explain it to her.

"Gotcha'"

Then Rachel heard a clunk and she ran out into the hallway and saw a poor boy with brown hair and brown eyes on the floor. The football players were throwing punches at him.

"What are you guys doing to him? He hasn't done anything to you!" She ran over to the football players and tried to pull them off.

"What did he do, he was born." All of them laughed, except Rachel.

"QUINN! That's not even funny." She ran over and pulled the boys off of him and slapped each of their faces. "Now you guys need to back off of him… ALL of you, he hasn't done a damn thing to you, so you don't need to do anything to him. Well? What are you waiting for, scoot!" The football players ran down the hallway, now she got a better view of him. "You guys too. I'll meet up with you." Quinn, Santana, and Britney all headed down the hallway.

Rachel went over to the boy on the floor and saw he had a bloody nose. "Sorry about that hon, they're just kind of jerks sometimes." She saw his reaction to after he said hon."Oh, don't worry, I call everybody hon."

He nodded, "Thanks for doing that, I know that must've been hard for you, you know your reputation and everything."

"I'm used to it, I know how it feels to be at the bottom of the food chain, they don't, and they've always been popular. Here, let's get you cleaned up." She reached her hand out and with hesitation he grabbed it. She pulled him into the locker room and found a towel. She went to dampen it and then went over to hold it up to his nose. "Oh, your head," she went to touch it and he winced, "sorry, let me get you an ice pack." She went over to Miss Sylvester's area and got into the fridge to get an ice pack out. "Here you go." She went to hold it up to his head. "You got it?"

He just nodded.

"Well if we don't want to be late for class we might want to go."

"Okay." He stood up and that's when she noticed his height, he was at least 6'3. They walked out of the locker room.

"Well, see you around." She walked down the hallway.

"Finn, you need to calm down." The brown headed, gay kid said to him.

"Yeah, dude, seriously, that's probably the only interaction you're going to have with that brunette that you are obviously in love with." Artie spoke.

"AM NOT!"

"Are to, you haven't stopped talking about her, a puh-lease, it's not like you could ever end up with the girl of your dreams."

"Oh, thanks for the support, Kurt that really gave me a boost of confidence."

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying, I don't want you to get your heartbroken, and like Artie said it was one interaction, ONE, it's not like there's gonna' be another one."

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry, you won't hear about her again." Finn had a hint of sadness in his voice. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

_I guess they're right, I mean how could the most beautiful girl in school fall for a guy like me? Maybe Kurt is right, maybe it will be my only interaction. But at least I got it. I guess it's time to move on to someone else. HA! That's not gonna' happen_

"So what was with you and Finn today? You seemed like you actually… cared."

"Well Quinn, it's called acting, I like being nice to people, but it meant nothing."

"It better not of you and Hudson, I mean come on seriously."

"Oh come on, you all think he's the hottest guy around."

"Well yeah, duh, but reputation."

"Yeah I get it, no more of that." They went right back into their conversation on nails and _Gossip Girl_ except Rachel, she noticed Finn leaving the cafeteria, they caught each other's eyes, and then she just looked away a started into the conversation.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze for both of them. It was still raining by the end of school, which was bad news for Rachel. She wanted to get home as soon as possible, but in the rain, she didn't like to run, she was scared about slipping. She put her book bag over her head and then ran out the door. Luckily she always packed a jacket for school, just in case. She slipped that on once she got outside. She didn't realize how hard it was raining until she actually got outside

While Finn was driving home he noticed a figure with a jacket on and a pink book bad over her head. He noticed it was Rachel.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, but thank you."

"Come on, please, I'll feel bad if you don't." He was now going the speed of her walking.

"I don't know, I could get your seats wet…"

"Just get in." He reached over to open the door and she hopped in.

"Thanks…" cueing for him to give his name.

"Finn, I was the boy you saved this morning."

"Oh, now I remember you. Rachel Berry."

"I know who you are, who wouldn't."

She chuckled, "You seemed a lot quieter this morning."

"Probably because I had just gotten punched in the nose."

"Yeah, I guess that could be it." She laughed. Finn thought her laugh was the most angelic thing in the world.

"And that fact that you're really popular and you were helping me out."

"Yeah I guess that could be too, so do we have any classes together?"

"Yeah, Language, History, Math, Science…"

"I'm sorry; I don't remember faces very well."

"Speaking of classes… the project in ummm… history…I was… ummm… wondering… if you would… like-to-be-my-partner?"

"I'd love to, but nobody can know about it, I'm sorry, reputation and all, my friends already got mad at me for helping you."

"Good, and speaking of friends, do you even like your friends?"

"I don't know you very well and that is a very personal question…"

"I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"No, its fine, we can talk about it later. Once we get to know each other a little better. Oh, here's my house."

"This is your house, that's my house." He said, pointing to the house on the other side of the road.

"Cool…" She couldn't think of anything else to say. *awkward silence*, "So, how 'bout you give me your number and then I'll call or text you to schedule a time to meet for our project." He took a picture of her and then got her number and then she got a picture of him smiling and then put his number in.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She headed into her house and then up to her room. She kept looking at his picture.

_I've seen this face before.

* * *

_**3+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE I WRITE! PLEASE GIVE ME CRITIQUE!  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THEY BEGIN TO WORK ON THE PROJECT, _MAY_ GET STEAMY!  
**


	3. History

**Okay so, i know i haven't posted in a while, but my computer was being janky and i wasn't at my house for a week. (my air was out)! So this story is probably going to take at least 'til December to finish, with school and everything starting up! (this Thursday for me! :(). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Side note: I know i said it was a history project, but i changed it to enrichment(SSP), it made more sense!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE! I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT ANOTHER MONTH AND A HALF FOR IT TO COME ON!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel had decided the best day to meet up was Friday. The week went by fast, and it was now Friday.

"Hey Rachel, do you want to come to a party tonight at Puck's?" Crap. She hadn't thought of cover-ups yet.

"I can't, enrichment project. I can't believe we have to talk to other people about _our_ lives, I mean, come one, seriously, it's not like anyone is going to remember all the stuff."

"Yeah seriously, and who is your partner anyway?"

"Uhh…" Rachel had to come with something and think of it fast. Just tell her the truth. "Finn Hudson."

"Eww… why did you pick him?" Quinn doesn't understand that I am nice.

"I didn't pick him he…" She was about to say 'he picked me and I said yes because if you get to know him, he really isn't that bad', but she changed her mind. Saying that wouldn't of been the smartest idea. "… and I were the only people left after everyone else had picked their partners, and a 'sucky' partner is better than no partner."

"I guess and at least he'll get a good grade." Quinn started to laugh and then noticed Rachel wasn't laughing. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Because, that's rude, I know I have a reputation to keep, but I'm not gonna' be rude to every person to keep it."

"Why? I mean come on. It's fun."

"You call making fun of people, 'fun'. Would you think it was fun, if I called you a smart alec whore? Huh? Didn't think so. So back off of him, back off of every single person in the school. They haven't done anything to you."

Quinn was speechless, "Fine, but when you lose your reputation, because you say one thing, don't come running to me to help you." She walked away.

Rachel heard footsteps coming up behind her, "What was that all about."

"Finn, what did I tell you? Don't talk to me in school. And besides we can talk about it later, how about 6?"

"Works for me, see ya' later."

Throughout the rest of the day Rachel remembered her and Quinn's conversation, and what she realized was she just needed someone to open up to, to like her for her. Who?

Besides that, the rest of the day went by really fast and before they knew it, it was 6. They decided to do it at Rachel's house. Finn arrived exactly at six. Leroy Berry answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Rachel's history partner."

"Ah, yes she's upstairs. Second door on the right."

"Thanks." Finn walked into the house and up the stairs. You wouldn't have had to be told which room was Rachel's, you could tell. It had pictures of her with the cheerleading team, Quinn, and some other faces he didn't recognize on it. It was also pink.

He knocked on the door to be polite.

"Come in." Finn walked in. "Oh, hey Finn, how are you?"

"I'm good, so are you ready to get started." Finn noticed her room was really bright and had cheerleading stuff all around it. Also a couple music things.

"Yeah, I'm ready. So I was thinking we could start with hobbies and why those are your hobbies, if there is a specific reason."

"Sounds good enough to me." He pulled out a notebook and pencil to take notes. Rachel followed with the same action.

Finn had to admit, he was really nervous to be over at her house. She was probably the prettiest girl in school and he, of all people, was over at her house.

"Well, first thing you should know is that, I love to sing. And there is a reason for that. I've never told anyone that before that I could sing. My reputation, who knows what the cheerleading squad would do to me."

"Why do you like to sing so much?"

"My mom was a Broadway star; I wanted to follow in her foot steps."

"Why didn't you."

"I was getting to that. A while after we moved back here, my mom stayed in New York, we found out she had a drug problem. That's why I have two gay dads. Daddy, the white one, was my biological dad. After he found out about her, he gave up on women and moved to men. Anyway, I still wanted to be a Broadway star, show people I'm not going to follow in my mom's foot steps. Well my daddy, didn't like that idea too well, he made me go in the opposite direction, so he made me try out for cheerleading, and I somehow made it and here I am. It's not my favorite thing to do, but it keeps my mind off of my mom. I still like to sing, I _love_ to sing, the big thing now is my reputation. I would love to be onstage again, but I like being popular."

"I'm not trying to have you bring anything up or make you upset or anything, but could you sing for me?"

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Fine, but then we're getting right back to work."

"Okay, sure."

Rachel went over to the piano and began playing.

_I wanna' hold 'em like they do in Texas place…_

During the whole performance Finn's jaw was dropped.

Finn (Thinking)

_She shouldn't be ashamed of this. I wish I could sing that well. One more thing that makes her special._

Once she was done they headed back into working.

"You're really good."

"Thanks, so what are your hobbies?" She changed the subject fast; she didn't want to talk about it.

"I also like to sing."

"Why is that?"

"Well, my dad died when I was a baby and when I was about 8 my mom would always have a guy come over to color our grass, to make it look lively. One time for my birthday he got me a drum set and I loved playing that. Whenever he came over he would always put on _Journey _to listen to, and I've always had the passion to sing."

"Well since I sang for you, would you mind singing for me?"

"Only fair."

He went to look through her CD's a found the perfect song.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind…_

Once it ended one thing was running through her head…

_Maybe I found the person to open up to; maybe it IS him I'm looking for._

"Why did you choose that song?"

"It was my mom and dad's wedding song, I feel like it's the only link I have to dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine I totally understand. After all the project is called 'Getting to Know You'."

"Do you have any more hobbies?"

"Well, I do play the drums. Have since I was 8."

Rachel was taking notes a lot right now, so Finn decided to bring up something that had been running through is mind all day.

"Rachel, do you like your friends?"

* * *

**REVIEW! 3+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE, WHICH I ALREADY HAVE TYPED! **

**SNEAK PEEK: THEY _MIGHT _AGREE TO BE _REAL _FRIENDS! I MIGHT START HAVING MORE DRAMA AND STUFF IN THE COMING CHAPTERS!  
**


	4. UPDATE!

Just one thing, this is posted on ALL of my stories, that are incomplete. If you want to know about just one, read the first paragraph and then look at the paragraphs below and find which one you partain to. You can, though, look at all of them if you would like.

I would like to say, I am terribly sorry for not posting in so long! My internet is down and this includes all my stories! I can continue with 'Will you be there this time?' because I possibly can type at my mom's school. I can't go with the other ones because I have already started to type more chapters. I am so sorry for not posting about this sooner! Here are some ideas or updates about each story!

**Not What you would call a cliché**: So this one is going to start moving kind of slowly because I really want this one to have a story and not just…'Hey! It's done.' I want there to be progression and growth, but I don't want it to be too fast. It is STILL Finchel, however I am thinking about other people for temporary times. Mainly for Rachel, but a little for Finn.

**Will You Be there This time: **This one I MIGHT be able to update soon. If I check with my mother and that is going to go in a very… sad direction and that is all I can say without giving anything away. We are going to meet Finn and Emma (Rachel's kids) more and they are going to meet Finn more. Hannah is going to become even more Bitchier and so is Jessie.

**Across the country: Can We keep it? : **_THIS ONE IS __**NOT**_ _DONE!_ Promise, it still has a way to go! I am going to continue and you know they keep it so… there will be the same title, but moving on. This story is PROBABLY going to continue for quite some time. You all are going to be excited to hear Rachel does get her dream and… so does Finn. If you think deeply about what their dreams are.

Once again, sorry for not updating for so long, but my internet is down! Hope to have it up my next month! On the upside…

glee is on in two, dos, 2 weeks and that means that Finchel is as well!

Hope to update soon! LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. PLEASE! MUST READ

I have got a question for you guys… I have some chapters already typed, but I don't have internet at my house. I don't know when I am going to get it back. I also don't know if I am going to get a jump drive soon…. So would you guys just like me to start and do the best I can to stick with my storyline or just wait… it's your preference, not mine… I want my readers to be satisfied… please, I don't want to keep you guys waiting so reply in a review ASAP! PLEASE! I NEED MORE THAN ONE REVIEW!


	6. Friends?

I am so sorry i haven't posted in a while! I really want glee back and Finn and Rachel!

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN GLEE! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID!

* * *

"Of COURSE I DO!" That was a lie. But Finn was naïve and he didn't know that she was lying.

"Sorry, it just seems like it sometimes."

"Well, of course it does, when we get into fights it does. That's called life."

"Well it seems like you're getting mad at them left and right. Speaking of which, what was up with today?"

"What was up is my business, not yours."

"I'm sorry Rachel, but how do you expect to move on with life if you can't even talk about it?"

She couldn't think of anything to say, he was right. " I thought I was ready to open up to you, to talk to someone, to have a real friend, but if you're going to pry into my life without permission."

"Without permission? I'm sorry; I thought opening up to somebody is doing exactly those things, letting someone about your personal life? You just now said you wanted a real friend and you though I was that person, you may not think I am, but I know I am."

"You're right, and I will. I've just never been able to trust any one since what happened with my mom."

"I understand, I guess its called life, it's still hard for me to talk about my dad. But are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"You wanna' know what happened? I was stand up for you and everyone else in that school."

"What? I don't get it."

"Okay, so, Quinn came to ask me it I wanted to go to a party and I said I had to work on this, she asked me who my partner was and I told her the truth. You promise you won't get mad as the next part?"

"Promise."

"Well, she asked me why I was partners with you and I told her… we were the last people in the class."

"Why didn't you tell her I asked you?" She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Because, if they found out I did it voluntarily, I would be done for. Anyway, then she made a joke about you, I didn't laugh along with her. I told her it wasn't funny. She said it was fun to make fun of people and then I called her a smart alec whore and told her that the kids at McKinley hadn't done anything to her, so she shouldn't do anything to them. Then she told me not to come running to her when I said something and I wasn't popular anymore."

"I don't get why someone would get mad over that."

"Of course you wouldn't, you've never been popular."

Finn still had that look on his face, that confused look.

"Finn status is like money, the more you have, the more you can get away with."

"I get it now. So reputation is more important than friends?"

"What?"

"You said that if they found out you were my partner voluntarily, you would be done for." He had hurt in his eyes.

"No, that's not it-"

"Then what is it?"

"I…I…I don't know, it's called life. I like the life I have now, and I'll stand up for you any day, but they can't find out we're friends, I may be popular, but I am not popular enough to change a trend."

"I get it; you can go cheer… while I'm your _secret _friend."

"That's not what I meant; I meant that you're a friend no matter what. I just have my best friends and you have yours. Maybe we'll get there, but for now I think we should live the lives we have. So friends? "

"Not friends. Artie and Kurt aren't my best friends; I haven't had a best friend since as long as I can remember. Yeah, I've had friends, but I haven't had a best friend since a long time ago. I had the best friend in the world, they were funny, joyful, and she was beautiful as ever. I just can't remember her name, I mean I wanna' think it was Quinn, but I know it wasn't, the girl had brown hair."

"Santana?"

"No…" He really knew who it was; it was… it was… it was _Rachel._ She moved to Ohio and they were friends until they found out about her mom. He can still remember to this day the last conversation they had.

"_FINN!" HE saw a girl with a big grin on her face._

"_What?"_

_She ran up to him with open arms. "My dads said…that… my mom… may be moving to Ohio, so you cane finally meet her." She was out of breath. _

"_I can't wait." _

"_I know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped off._

Now one thing didn't make sense, her story about her mom had changed, why?

"Rachel? When did you find out about your mom?"

"After I got done telling this boy something. They told me the truth needed to come out."

"Can you remember the boys' name?"

"No, I can't put my finger on it, but he was so cute. Funny, nice…"

"Rachel, can I show you a picture?" He pulled out his wallet and then a picture.

"Why would you want to show me a picture?" She was kind of freaked out.

"Just look at it."

She looked down at the picture. "Hey, that looks like…me. But who's the boy?" Not knowing at all.

"Surprise…"

"That's you?"

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's not your fault that you had to become a cheerleader, it's your dad's, I mean come on. They were reasonable thought, to tell you… I mean come on."

"YEAH I KNOW, BUT IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU!"

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong."

Yes I did, I left you… and without even saying goodbye."

"You didn't leave me, we just took a break."

"Now it's my turn to show you something."

She went to get something from underneath her bed. She came up with a piece of jewelry in her hands.

"Look, I kept it." It was a necklace with a musical note charm on it.

"Turn it over." He remembered.

She turned it over. "F and R-Best Friends Forever." She gave a little chuckle. "I guess that ship sailed a long time ago." A tear ran down her face. Finn reached over and wiped it off her face.

"DINNER'S READY!" Hiram called.

"Friends?" She now had her self under control.

"Friend. But not _best _friends." They both smiled at each other and ran downstairs.

"Will Finn be staying for dinner?"

Rachel looked at Finn. Finn just nodded and they went to sit down. Through dinner they talked about how they had so much fun as children. How they would go down to the creek and ride bikes. After dinner it was time for Finn to go back across the street. Once he got home he checked his phone. Rachel's pictured appeared on the screen.

**How about tomorrow at 12, we can work on our project. Don't worry about lunch and activities, I got it covered.**

_**Sure. I'd love to and sorry about tonite.**_

**It's okay, I understand. See ya' tomorrow hon.**

She liked that nickname for him, _hon_, from now on that was only his nickname.

* * *

SNEAK PEEK: SOME WILL ASK HER OUT! AHHH!

5+ Reviews please!


	7. Transformers

**I got internet back so i can post stuff regularly now. I am so sorry i haven't posted in awhile. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

**

Everything was ready for Saturday. Rachel had planned it all out. She wasn't in her cheerio uniform, which kind of made her nervous; Finn had never seen her outside of her Cheerio's uniform. She was wearing pink shorts (from _Funk_), a wicked t-shirt that said _Defy Gravity _on it in green lettering, and she was wearing neon green knee-high argyle socks. Her dads were out for the weekend. They took monthly trips to New York to visit Shelby and just to see the beautiful city.

Rachel was in the middle of reading _Eclipse_ when she heard a knock at the door. She was assuming that was him. She opened the door to find him standing in the doorway with sweat pants on, and an _Aerosmith_ shirt on.

"Hey hon."

"Hey girlie."

"Come on it. So I have the whole day planned out, first we'll…"

Finn (thinking)

_Oh my gosh. Why doesn't she give up cheerleading and dress like this every day? And her hair is down; it's so pretty and shiny. At least I fit in for once._

"… And finally we'll go to breadsticks for dinner."

"Huh?"

"Just go with the flow."

He nodded sternly.

"Okay, so to being with we are going to learn more about each other. I have a list of questions on his paper that I want you to answer."

She handed him the piece of paper. He filled it out quickly.

"FINN!"

"What?"

"You barely answered any of these."

"I didn't know the answer."

"You didn't know what your favorite animal or food was?"

"Nope." He knew the answer and she could tell, he was just being stubborn.

"Okay, smart alec, he it comes! If you want me to stop you have to answer these questions." She started tickling him on the couch. He flipped her over and now was tickling her.

"PLEASE… FINN… STOP! That makes me laugh too much!"

"That's what you get."

"Please stop!"

"Fine." He got off top of her.

"So moving one, how about we watch a movie. I have grown up with this movie and it will show you a lot about me." She went to get the DVD and pop it in to the player. During the movie she laid her head on Finn's shoulder, in a friendly way. Finn jumped a little bit at first, but then was fine with it. He actually seemed to enjoy it. He loved her head on his shoulder, of course, and he actually liked the movie.

"Why do you like that movie so much?"

"It was the first show my mom was in and she got the lead."

"What's it called again?"

"Funny Girl."

"That's right, so what's next?"

"I was thinking maybe going to get some food. What would you like? I have breadsticks, pasta, pizza-"

"PIZZA!"

"Okay, what kind? We have cheese and pepperoni."

"Umm… I'll go with cheese, it's my favorite."

"Okay." She went into the kitchen and got into the freezer. Her freezer wasn't connected to the fridge; it was above the fridge to the right. She couldn't reach it and Finn noticed.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes please."

He scooted her aside and reached his hand into the freezer and pulled it out like it was nothing.

"That's not even fair."

"What? I can't help that I am tall."

"Yes you can, you can get down on your knees and you would be shorter than me."

"Umm… how about not?"

"Aww… come on."

"Nope, sorry."

"Fine. Here, just give me the pizza."

Finn handed her the pizza and she set it on the counter and then set the oven to 450 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Finn, what did you want with it."

"Breadsticks."

"Oki doki."

"Could you do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do." He reached into the freezer and pulled them out and handed them to Rachel. While they were cooking, Finn and Rachel decided to watch one of Finn's favorite movies. He popped in _Transformers_. During the movie, Rachel got really into it, shouting things like…

"KISS HER!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!"

"DON'T EAT THE HOHO! IT FELL ON THE GROUND! OH, THAT'S GROSS, SOMEONE COULD'VE POISENED THE FLOOR!"

"DIE STUPID EVIL ROBOTS!"

"NICE CAR!'

"THERE IS DEFINITELY MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE WITH HER!"

"IT'S NOT A REAL RADIO! IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

"PAUSE IT!" When the pizza and breadsticks were done and she just brought them out to the living room and they continued watching the movie.

And Finn's personal favorite…

"THAT WASN'T AN EARTHQUAKE DUMMY THAT WAS A ROBOT AUTOMOBILE THING TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE AND IT IS CALLED A TRANSFORMER! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE DAD!"

After the movie Finn was looking at Rachel like she was a freak.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"You're really hilarious when you watch action movies."

"That was my first time, but I liked it."

"I'm glad."

*awkward silence*

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm just a pretty face?"

"I think there's more than that. People may not see it now, but I do."

"Well I'm glad you do. Noah Puckerman thinks that's all I am."

"Rach, you're going to listen to Noah 'Puck' Puckerman… of all people."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"I've never had someone call me pretty before. He asked me out and I said yes"

"What?"

"I felt like I had to, if I didn't, my reputation would be down the toilet."

"We just had this conversation… it's _all _about the reputation."

"That's not what I meant… look, you don't know what it feels like to be at the top-"

"But I do, I used to be the football jock, but I quit because _you_ wanted me in choir. Being popular was the best feeling, but it wasn't me, I felt like a phony."

"…"

"Rachel, don't you get it, we've been in the same boat before, but I did something about it and it's clear you won't"

"I want to really bad, but, if I would, everyone would make of me about my mom. You and Quinn are the only people who know. Quinn would let it get out somehow…"

"…"

"You have to understand, Finn. You've got a brain in there, now use it!"

He smiled that lopsided grin, "You're right, I'm sorry."

They leaned in to hug each other and pulled back. From here they didn't know what to do, so they leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a hard kiss, it was soft. They couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of each other's lips on theirs. Suddenly Rachel froze.

"Finn, you have to go…"

"What? Why? What about Breadsticks?"

"We're not going, now you have to go."

He simply turned around leaving everything there, "Finn, PLEASE , don't tell anyone about this, especially Noah."

He didn't turn around he just ran out the door. He ran upstairs when he got home. He pulled out a scrapbook and went to a page titled _'Finn and Rachel'. _There was so many pictures; ones with them smiling, ones with them swinging, ones with them sleeping, ones with them sledding, ones of them singing in choir, ones of them in plays, ones of them making funny faces, and ONE of them holding hands on the swings.

Finn let one tear roll down his face.

Rachel just sat there on the couch. She went over to the DVD's and locked through them to see if she could find a happier movie. While she was looking she came across a disc titled _'Finn and Rachel' _she popped it into the DVD player and went to sit on the couch. The disc was pictures of them growing up, similar to the pictures in Finn's scrapbook. There were also video clips of them singing in choir, in plays, some of them running to the camera and making funny faces, and there was ONE of them holding hands on a swing and they were talking.

Once it was done she went to turn it off and then ran upstairs into her room. She had to forget that video and that kiss.

_It didn't mean anything, it didn't mean anything, it didn't mean anything. _She kept repeating it through her head.

Maybe she should forget him altogether? Screw that, she knows she can't, they've got a friendship, they've got history, and she can't bear to break his….. And_ her_ heart again. Like it or not, they were friends and she like the friendship.

* * *

**3+ reviews!'**

**Sneak Peek:**

**"Yeah in like second grade I had a small crush on him, but not anymore."**


	8. I can't get you out of my head

**Okay, so i am sooooooo sorry i haven't posted in forever. I now can start, but i need to know you guys are reading. Please review and tell me what you want to see or what you like about it. PLEASE! One week until glee is back on! I can post now better and please remember to review!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS! **

* * *

"Finn, hey… I am sorry about reacting that way; I guess it was an instinct. I changed my mind about Puck; I told him I didn't want to go out. I really miss your friendship and besides we need to work on out enrichment project, we aren't very far into it and it's do next week. Please, all I'm asking is friends working on a project…"

He turned his phone off. What should h do, this was the second time she has said something about her reputation. Didn't she get it, he wanted more than friends, but everyone, including him, knew that wasn't possible. She was cheerleader Rachel Berry and he was geek Finn Hudson, it just didn't lineup.

* * *

Santana, Rachel, Britney, and Quinn were out at coffee and all three noticed there was somethings up with Rachel.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana made it sound like Rachel has a disease.

"SANTANA!" Quinn butted in.

"What?"

"That was rude. But seriously hon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rachel had finally chosen to talk.

"Rachel, come on, it's Finn isn't it?"

"NO!... yes."

"Rachel, you have go to get him out of your head."

"I know, I know, but I can't." Maybe she didn't want to.

"You have to. And to make sure you do, we are having a slumber party at your house tonight."

"But-"

"No but's. We're having one. Be ready at six." They all got up and left, leaving Rachel to think.

Great, now they were coming over and she really didn't want them to. She just wanted a real friend to talk to. Not a cheerleader, not Finn, just a friend. Maybe her wish just came true. Sitting alone at a table she saw two girls, an Asian girl and a black girl. They looked familiar; they looked like they were two new girls she had seen at school, Tina and…and…and…Mercedes. Maybe she should go talk to them; I mean nobody is going to see. She got up and went to walk over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

"We know." The one she thought was Mercedes said.

"Yeah, news travels fast in our school. May I sit?"

"S-s-s-ure."

"Don't mind her, she's just got a little bit of a stutter."

"So, you guys must be Mercedes and Tina?"

"Yeah, step-sisters."

"Y-ye-yeah."

"Like I said, word travels fast in our school. So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's different, to say the least. You see, we came from New York and that place is pretty huge-"

"Y-yeah w-w-we were ad-adop-t-ted."

"Do you mind me asking, Tina. Why do you stutter so much?"

"I-I only do it a-a-a-lot wh-when I'm n-ner-nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Li-like yo-you s-sa-said, word t-travels fast. You s-s-seem pretty po-popular.:

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I have to mean."

"Isn't that like your stereo-type though, you seem like a pretty cliché girl."

"HA! That's a good one Mercedes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm trying to be friends with the school punching bag and it's not working out so well, whenever it gets well, I always say or do something to screw it up."

"Well, honey, that's called life."

"Yeah, I know. And now I have to go hang out with my cheerleader friends, if that's what you call them." She suddenly got an idea. "You guys wanna' come to a sleepover?"

"Sure, you up for it Tina?"

"S-sure."

"Okay, be there at 5:30 so you can help me set up."

"Sure thing. Where?"

"238 Huerry Road."

"Okay, we'll be there."

They all got up and left the table. Rachel headed to her pink mustang then drove off. And of course 'Hello' by Lionel Richie came on the radio. All she could think about was how they had sung to each other that night. Then 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park came on and she couldn't help but think about them watching 'Transformers'. She thought his reaction was the funniest thing. What was so wrong with her liking an action movie?

Finn had been down all week. They hadn't talked since the incident and he wanted to, he just didn't have the strength. These are the times he wishes he had a dad. His dad knows how it feels like to be in love. This is all knew for him. Well at least, this in love. He's loved Rachel since she was 7 years old and she has no clue, then or now.

Tina and Mercedes arrived just on time and now they were up in Rachel's room-directly across from Finn's. They were listening to music when 'So Far, So Great' came on and she went crazy. She put her hair up and started to sing. Little did she know, Finn was watching the whole thing. Mercedes and Tina joined in about halfway through, but Finn's eyes just stayed on Rachel. She was jumping on the bed, dancing around the room, jumping off her bed, you name it. Her dads were out of town, _again_, this time for a business trip. So, luckily, they wouldn't find out unless Quinn opened her mouth, but Quinn wasn't like that. At least usually she wasn't, you never know with Quinn.

About 5 minutes after the song ended, the rest of the girls showed up. Rachel really wasn't all that excited about them coming over, but she would deal with it. Maybe it would get her mind off of Finn.

"Hey, guys, come on in. I would like you to meet Mercedes and Tina." Britney was the only one who stuck her hand out for them to shake it. Quinn and Santana didn't make friends very well; they didn't like making new friends. Britney loved it though; she was just naturally friendly, which nobody got… considering who her friends were."

"Hi, I'm Britney."

"Hi, Mercedes."

"H-h-hi, Tina."

"Santana." She had that annoyed tone in her voice.

"Quinn." She also had that tone in her voice. "Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." They both walked to the kitchen.

"Why did you invite them?"

"Because it was _my _house, not yours and they looked like they needed to make some friends."

"Oh, so now, you're making friends?"

"Yeah, you guys aren't my only friends."

"I know, it's just, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"First Finn, now them?"

"Finn wasn't my choice, and they're really cool if you get to know them."

"Fine, then I guess I have to put up with them."

"I guess you do."

"Let's go."

They walked back out into the living room.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah… we're fine, Tina."

So, anyone up for truth or dare?" Mercedes was already sitting on the couch.

"I am."

"Second."

They all eventually agreed.

"I'll go first, it was my idea. Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?"

She wanted so badly to say Finn when they were younger, she didn't like him anymore though. Instead she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Noah Puckerman."

"What?" Quinn obviously likes him, but she would never admit it.

"Yeah, in like second grade, I had a small crush on him, but not anymore."

The rest of the night went by in a breeze, it didn't get Rachel's mind off Finn though. Of course, they had to watch 'Transformers' and she wasn't going to scream all those things out with her cheerleading friends around. Then they had a dance party, with the song 'Pokerface' and that didn't help at all. And little did she know, all night Finn was calling and texting her.

**Hey Rachel, call me… please**

"Rachel, you call me and then don't even pickup when I call you."

**You're really starting to piss me off. Please pick up your phone.**

"Rachel, I'm sorry for not answering your calls, it's just really hard to talk to you knowing that all you about is reputation."

**Project?**

"Rach, we have to work on our project and I really to get a good grade. Call me."

**Come on Rachel, we have a project to work on.**

"Last time, really need to work on out project. Please call me ASAP. I miss your friendship too. Talk to you later. Going to bed now."

**In bed now and you're still not answering your phone or checking our messages. I miss your friendship sooooooo much.**

"Can't get any sleep because of you, can't help but think of our project and I miss your friendship still. And just to let you know… it's TWO AM."

**Three AM and I still am not asleep.**

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning. You're probably still in bed, finally got to sleep at like four o'clock. We really need to work on our project. Well, I'm going back to sleep now. Call me. Even though I understand… I'm not good enough for your reputation, you have other people to talk to."

She sat there and did nothing.

* * *

**Please remember to review! It would mean so much! I will post the next one as long as i get at lease 1 detailed, good review :)**

**PREVIEW: He ran in and saw her laying unconscious... **


	9. Apologize Fight

**Here is the next chapter! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. If i did, Finn and Rachel would be back together by now ;)**

* * *

They had all left already and he dad's called to say they were staying for another week. She hated having dads she barely got to see.

"Don't call may name, don't call me name… Alejandro. I'm not your babe; I'm not your babe… Fernando."

She ran to her phone on the coffee table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Okay, finally you pick up."

"Look, I'm sorry, had people over last night and I couldn't get to my phone."

"Anyway, we really need to work on our project, can I come over? BEFORE it starts rain."

"Yeah, hurry up; I'll make sandwiches."

They hung up phones. Rachel was now in the kitchen making sandwiches when she heard the door knock. She ran to answer it, but slipped instead. Finn heard it outside and ran inside, even though it was trespassing. There he saw Rachel laying the floor unconscious.

"RACHEL!" He picked her up and ran her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. He didn't think it was serious enough to take her to the hospital. He turned on the TV to something he would enjoy, waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey."

Finn heard the faint sound.

"Rachel, you're awake."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know, all I heard was a bang and then I ran inside and saw you lying on the floor."

"Oh…OH NO!"

"What?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 hours."

"DAMN IT!"

"What?"

"The peanut butter sandwiches." She jumped out of bed, not the smartest thing to do, and ran downstairs, Finn following. "SHIT!"

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"The sandwiches are ruined."

"OH NO!" He was totally being sarcastic.

"Shut up!" She playfully hit him on the arm.

"They're just sandwiches, and we need to take you to the hospital, you fell harder than I thought." HE reached to touch her head. She winced.

"Ow."

"Sorry, do you have any ice?"

"Yeah, in the freezer."

"Bags?"

"Yeah, in the second drawer down."

He went to get both, putting the ice in the bag and then put it up to Rachel's head.

"Thanks Finn."

"It's nothing. Just helping out a friend."

"Hey, look, I am really sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Being rude about the whole reput-"

"Save it Rachel. I've given you two chances and it's come down to this. Apologize, fight, over and over."

"Look, I know, and I'm sorry, but I about if it was you and I was the geek. What would you do?"

Why did this girl have to be so darn cute?

"I… I don't know, because when I was little, it didn't matter if you were popular or not."

"That's a lie; it did matter, just not as much. And you know it."

"I do know it, it's just, it's so hard to say one thing and then go and do it. Right now, I could say that I would be nice to you if it was opposite, but then it could be the same. That's why I never want to be popular."

"You know that's not true, deep down, you know you just want to be accepted. It's okay, everyone wants to be accepted."

"But…"

"Finn, look at me." She took her hand to his chin and brought it up, after setting down the ice. "You are accepted."

"By who?"

"By me, that may be it, but at least it's somebody. Even if that somebody doesn't want her friends to know."

"Again, why can't they just see? They're going to figure it out anyway."

"I know, it's just-" he phone cut her off. "Hello?"

…

"Yeah."

…

"I don't know, I have a project to work on and it's due soon."

…

"QUINN, GROW UP!" And she hung up the phone. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. After this project we can't be friends anymore."

"Why?"

"We just can't? OKAY?"

"Okay."

They ended up finishing the project that night. Thank goodness, because it turns out. The project was due the next day. Monday. Finn and Rachel were back to their normal ways, until Santana decided to be the bitch she is. While walking down the hallway, she had a grape slushy in her hand.

1….

2…

3…

SPLAT!

It was all over Rachel Berry. Did she just do that? Apparently, because the next thing she knew, there was a big set of large arms pulling her to the locker room. He sat her down on the bench and went to get a wash cloth.

"What am I going to do with you Rachel?"

"Keep me?"

* * *

**3+ Reviews for the next one! PLEASE!**

**PREVIEW:**

**"I have nothing else to live for... it went black."**


	10. How much more do i need to prove?

**Next Chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

It was the moment of truth. Should he go with his heart or with what is right? Staring into her eyes he had forgotten how much he was in love with her, but she didn't know that.

"No." And he turned and walked away. It pained him so much to do that, but his head was telling him to. But really, what help is your head, when none of your heart is in it?

Rachel headed out of the locker room, after cleaning herself up.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. The only thing that really sucked was that, of course, he was in all of her classes. And in most of them, he sat beside her. Life was nothing but I big bag of… crap right now. Rachel had possibly lost the only real friend she would ever have. Finn had possibly lost the only girl he would ever really like, all because of a goodbye and slushies.

Rachel knew what is felt like now. Having a slushy thrown in your face. She didn't like it and she felt horrible or Finn. Now she knew what he felt, every second of every day. Like nobody loved him. Like everyone hated him. Like the world was crashing down on him. She didn't like the feeling.

Finn now knew how hard it was to say goodbye to somebody you really love. Now he knew how hard it was to say goodbye. It wasn't Rachel that had to say it this time. It was him. It's hard. But she had to learn… and so did he. He ran out of the locker room as fast as he could. He didn't want to see her face or he would be holding her right now. Telling her it was going to be okay, that all her problems are gone. But now, after walking out, he wishes he hadn't.

Rachel went home and her dads still weren't home. There was, however, a message on the machine.

"Hey Rachel. This is your father and we are just calling to say, we aren't coming back this time. I just wanted to say goodbye and that we love you dearly. We just can't come home… No…please…I have a daughter." She heard a gunshot and the line went dead.

"NOOOO!" And that's when the river of tears started. Not only had she lost her BEST friend today, she lost one of her fathers. There was no say in where the other one was. She went to the kitchen and pulled out a knife.

"I have nothing to live for…"

… It went dark.

…..

"Mom, I'm going over to Rachel's, I really need to talk to her. We have and assignment in history due and she left school before that class."

"Okay, just be back by dinner."

He ran out the door and across the street.

"Rachel, I really need to talk to you. Come on, open up. Look I know we aren't on the best of terms, but we have a project…." He peaked in one of the windows and saw her lying on the floor. He ran inside to the kitchen and there she was on the floor. He picked up the phone and dialed 911 immediately.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Umm, there is this girl… lying on the floor in her kitchen, she's unconscious and… she is bleeding non-stop from her arm. What do I do?"

"An EMS is on their way. Please apply pressure to her arm."

He didn't care if he got bloody; he took his hand and applied it to her arm. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'm going to stay on the line until the EMS gets there."

"Okay." Now talking to Rachel, "Rachel, you can't leave me, you can't. Why are you so stupid sometimes?" Rachel, come one wake up." He leaned in and kissed her. Would that wake her up? "RACHEL, COME ON WAKE UP!" He kissed her again. Nothing. "Rachel, wake up for me, for Quinn, Mercedes, Tina…" He heard the sound of sirens coming down the road. "They're almost here Rachel." They ran through the door with a board and lifted her up. "Can I hang up now?"

"Okay." And they hung up.

Finn ran outside with the doctors.

"FINN!"

"Mom, calm down."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just saw her like that."

"Sir, " the doctor talking to Finn, "Would you like to ride with her?"

Finn looked at his mom and she just nodded. Finn jumped into the ambulance and it started speeding. Once they arrived at the hospital, they put her on a bed and rolled her to room.

"Can I come?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Finn."

"Finn, but you can't."

"Just do EVERYTHING you can to keep her alive."

"We will. Do you know where her parents are?" It must've been serious because they didn't let Finn answer the question before he rushed down the hallway.

"Rachel… Rachel." Was that the last time he would see her? How he would have to remember her by, lifeless and broken.

He pulled out his phone and went to sit on one of the chairs. He started looking through his pictures. He saw pictures that he hadn't taken. Rachel was in them. It was a set of them. One had her pointing to herself. Rachel Berry. The next one had her with an _is_ on two of her fingers. Another one had her holding up and piece of paper with the words 'Best Friends' on it. The last one had her holding up a picture of Finn and pointing to it.

Rachel Berry is best friends with Finn Hudson.

He then saw pictures of both of them. One of them had a picture having his gangster hat on and he had sunglasses on. They were both making peace signs.

Another one had a picture with her jumping on his bed in a mid-air jump.

One of them with football jerseys on. Hers was huge and his fit just right.

There were then just random ones of them making silly faces, scary faces, serious faces; the last one caught his attention though. It was one with them just smiling at the camera. They were oober close to each other, almost touching hands. She actually looked happy.

He noticed a video he had never seen before. It was titled 'Rachel had a Best Friend Named Finn'. He pressed play, and surely enough there was Rachel sitting on his bed.

"Hey Finn, not the smartest thing to leave your phone on your bed… with a GIRL in the room. Especially a girl like me, are you stupid. I'm just kidding. Hey, just want to let you know, Rachel Berry has a friend, his name is Finn Hudson. He is perfect and we have so much fun together. Maybe, you people don't like him, but YOU don't know him. I've spent so much time with him and he's amazing. Get to know him and you won't be disappointed. You might want to be friends. Oh wait, no you won't, because he's not cool. Well, I know for a matter of fact that he is. Because I know him. So Quinn, Santana, Puck, all you guys out there, just get to know him, or don't, but keep in mind, it's YOUR loss. Love you guys." By now, Finn was laughing and crying. He saw that it was sent to people, and went to look at whom. The list read:

_Quinn Fabray_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Santana Lopez_

_Britney Pierce_

_Dave Karofsky_

_Azimio_

_Rachel Berry_

Why did she send it to herself, she made it? He didn't know. That didn't matter right now; all he wanted was for her to be okay. To know that she as alright and he would get to see her again. His mom showed up a little but after he arrived and he ran to her, eyes filled with tears, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Shhh… Finn, it's going to be okay."

"How can you say that? You don't know that. I wish you did, but nobody know. I just want her to be okay mom… she's all I have. It took this happening to realize how stupid I was to tell her I wouldn't keep her."

"You WHAT?"

"She got slushied today and I went to clean her up. While in the process I asked her what I was going to do with her and she said keep me. I told her no. What do I do?"

"Finn, as much as I love you, you can't look at me for advice this time."

"Yeah, I know, I guess…"

After about 3 hours of waiting a doctor came out to give them the verdict. "Well, I have good news… and bad news. The good news is she survived. The bad news is… she's hanging on by a limb, she WILL live though. The bleeding stopped and she has 20 stitches in her arm. She is awake, but she is very tired, if you would like to talk to her be my guest, but she seems really upset.

Finn went back first and it nearly killed him to see her hooked up to all the wires.

"Hi Rach."

"Hi hon." She gave him a smile.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm getting there."

"Rach, why did you do it?"

"Finn, one you left me. I didn't know if you would ever forgive me."

"I forgive you for every goodbye you've ever given me Rachel."

"I'm glad, and…and… My dad died… today. A robbery in New York."

"Oh, Rachel I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but it just feels like it sometimes. Rachel, I have something to tell you…" Should he say it? He didn't know, but it just kinda came out. "I'm in love with you." He stared into her eyes and leaned down and-

"WHOOOOAAAA! Slow down. You can't think that since you saved my life, you can come in and make me fall in love with you-"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What?"

"I confess my feelings for you and you still…"

"Finn, I like friendship first, you have to show me you want to be with me."

"How much more do you want me to prove?" And with that he stood up and turned around and walked out the door.

"Wait… Finn!" He was already out of hearing range. "Gur-rate my life has just gone from bad to good and back to bad." She groaned and put her head back on her pillow. Did she have feelings for him? She didn't know. Who would she turn to? She didn't know.

"What happened Finn?"

He walked right past his mom. "If she wants a fight, I'll fight damn well." He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Annabelle…?"

* * *

**3+ Reviews for the next one!  
**

**PREVIEW: She had never felt this before in her life... jealousy. She didn't like him... she couldn't...OH NO! **


	11. A New Feeling

**This could be maybe a little better! Please review though and tell me what you think! **

**DISCLAIMER: FINN AND RACHEL WOULD BE BACK TOGETHER IF I OWNED GLEE!**

* * *

They walked into school hand in hand. She had bleach blonde hair and ocean blue eyes… she was what every guy would want. So how did she get him? It was weird to think about it. As they walked hand in hand down the hall, they got so many double takes and stares, it was weird for Finn. The biggest stare he got, was from who he wanted to get it from…Rachel.

She watched as they came down the hall holding hands. She was beautiful… she looked like she was straight out of a magazine. Why was he with her? He was supposed to like her, to stare at her. Not that fake cheerleader- she stopped herself. She was a cheerleader. Is that what people saw when they looked at her? A fake Barbie? A girl with a good body and a pretty face. If it was… she didn't want it anymore. She wanted to be the girl that one guy would like… one special guy.

She didn't want to quit the cheerios, it kept her skinny and healthy. She was at the top of the food chain. She was the one everyone parted for when she walked down the hall, she just couldn't quit. But if getting her best friend back meant quitting… she would.

They were in first period now and Rachel was sitting beside Mercedes. "Look, at her. She's gorgeous. Not even someone like me or Quinn could compete with that."

"Are you kidding me? She may be gorgeous, but you have something she doesn't. A heart."

"Oh, is that why I pushed Finn away so many times? Is that why I don't have him right now?"

"You pushed him away because you were afraid of liking him."

Just then Finn walked in to sit beside Annabelle and she kissed him. The blood in Rachel's skin began to race. Her hands clenched into fists. She just felt like crying. She had never felt this in her life… jealousy. She didn't like him…she couldn't… OH NO! Class then started and went by in a breeze. The whole time she couldn't help but keep looking towards them. It hurt so much.

She couldn't wait for history, she would get to work with Finn one their project. Mrs. McGee didn't allow kids to switch partners, so he couldn't change partners. But of course, when they got to that class… Mrs. McGee told Annabelle, she could join their group. Ugh. Welcome to Rachel Berry's biggest nightmare. The whole class period they would talk, but never look towards her. She was researching. They were designing.

Finally lunch, she could get away from them. She walked into the lunch room and didn't feel like getting anything but a juice. She went to sit with Tina and Mercedes. Quinn gave her a look that could kill. She just needed to vent to them.

"Look at her, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. You guys… he supposed to be with me. To love me. To laugh with me. To sit with me. To stare at me."

"Someone's jealous." Tina was used to Rachel now, so she really didn't stutter.

"I am not jealous."

"Please, honey, you haven't stopped looking his way this entire time." Mercedes was a sweet girl, but she was honest.

"Okay, maybe I am jealous. You guys… I think I like Finn Hudson."

"NO!" Mercedes was being sarcastic.

"What should I do?"

"To start, you need to quit the cheerios, to show Finn your reputation isn't that important. That's step one."

"Tina… great idea."

They got up and walked out. The rest of the day went by in a breeze. When Rachel got to Cheerios practice she went straight to Coach Sylvester.

"Why aren't you in your uniform Berry?"

"I quit."

"Excuse me?"

"I quit. The Cheerios just isn't for me. It's not my passion. I say give captain to Quinn. She deserves it. Besides you don't want a girl who nearly killed herself on your team." She held her gauze covered arm up. "Thank you for the opportunity, but it just isn't for me." She walked away. She walked past Quinn.

"Whoa, Rachel, where are you going? We have practice."

"I quit."

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULF YOU DO THAT?"

"It just wasn't my calling. I was sick of getting looked at the way I did. Like a piece of meat. Being a cheerleader isn't me. It's you. Congratulations, you're the new captain."

"Rachel Berry, you are the best girl we have. You are leaving us, we are screwed."

"Not my problem. If you guys can't win without me, then you aren't that good." She walked away. As she was walking down the hallway, she heard Mr. Shue in the choir room. Why would Mr. Shue be in the choir room? She went to check.

"Why are you in here?"

"Rachel! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you in the choir room?"

"I was just thinking… what would you think about starting a glee club?"

"A what?"

"A high school glee club."

"That could be cool… I guess."

"I know. I just feel like the music department is going down the toilet."

"Okay? Well… what would you do to get in?"

"You have to audition and then go from there."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go now. I think you are on to something though. Mr. Shue, I'm not trying to sound weird, but my dad's aren't home and I need a place to stay after what happened a couple days ago. Do you think…?"

"Ummm… I don't see why not. Miss Pillsbury will be over tonight. Maybe you could talk to her if you needed. Sure."

They left the school. Rachel ran home to get some items and then headed to Mr. Shue's. Miss Pillsbury was already there.

"Hi Rachel. I understand you would like to talk to me."

"Mr. Shue said you would be here. But I don't want to interrupt anything."

"You aren't, why don't we go sit on the couch."

They walked into the living room.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?"

"Well, as you know, I recently cut myself pretty bad. I think it was because of my dad's dying, but I think it was because I didn't have anybody. I mean, usually I would have Finn, but we had a fight and we haven't talked since. I just want my friend back."

"Well, honestly, Finn is just going through a stage. I know he likes you. I see the way he looks at you. I don't know what to tell you other than that. If he really cares, though, he'll come back. He will realize he made a mistake with Annabelle."

"What if I am gone by then?"

"It's his loss. And if you really care… you won't walk away."

"Thanks, Miss Pillsbury." She stood up."

"Rachel, for the record, you have something that Annabelle doesn't have."

"What?"

"You have half the heart she ever will."

Rachel walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**3+ Reviews for the next one!**

**PREVIEW: "Finn. Do it. You would be so good."**

**"I don't know."**

**Then he heard the voice he had been longing to here behind him. "Finn. Do it. I know you can."**

**"Rach, will you do it with me?"**


	12. I NEED HELP

**I am having writers block and could use some help! I know what I want to do… I don't know how to write it. Any ideas… build of off:**

**Joining a glee club**

**Rachel and Finn joining**

**Some other people joining**

**Something with Annabelle**

**Any other stuff!**

**Once again… I really need help… please! **

**I wish to have it up soon!**


	13. That Should Be Me

**I am sorry i haven't posted in forever! Please forgive me! My computer was being jank! Now though, i shall be able to post faster! Please forgive me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

Walking through the halls the next morning felt different. She really didn't know why, until she saw Finn… with Annabelle and not her. That was supposed to be her. She had quit cheerleading for him. She just didn't know what to do anymore.

In history class… she just couldn't handle it any more. The kissing, the flirtatious staring. That was supposed to be Rachel and Finn. Not Annabelle and Finn. So, finally once they were working on their project, once she couldn't stand it anymore, she walked up to Annabelle and smacked her dead on. Not smart. Before she could say one word Annabelle attacked her. Then of course, Finn got into it. He was trying to hold Annabelle back and then after Rachel smacked her once again, this time with more force. That was the last straw, Finn let go of Annabelle and walked up to Rachel and just as she was getting ready to apologize, Finn punched her… he punched the girl he loved. She fell to the ground.

"Rachel,Finn!" Mrs. McGee called, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Rachel started it!" Finn shouted.

"That's enough. Annabelle, since you are new, I will cut you some slack, but Finn and Rachel. Detention, after school today."

"Yes, Mrs. McGee." Rachel jumped at the opportunity to spend time with Finn… without the Barbie.

"Fine." Finn, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Now, Rachel, if you would like… you may go to the nurse." Rachel got up on Mrs. McGee suggestion and looked at Annabelle and Finn.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." And she got her stuff and walked out of the room.

Finn and Annabelle just looked at each other. They got back to work.

That day at lunch. Rachel walked in with an ice pack on her nose. She headed to line and got a pb and j and an apple juice, then she went to sit with Mercedes and Tina.

"I'm sorry, girl." Mercedes reached over and opened her apple juice for her.

"Thanks, but it really was my fault. I just couldn't take it anymore. That should be me." She looked at Annabelle and little did she know, that Finn… Finn was looking at her.

The rest of the day went by fast. Until they got to detention. The teacher was Mr. Shue. He left the room, though, he had some other stuff to do.

It was silent for about 5 minutes, until Rachel broke it.

"Finn… why are you with her?"

"Did you ever think it was possible for me to move on?"

"Yeah, but a girl like her, why her?"

"I don't know. She likes me for me. She doesn't care about her reputation."

"Whoa, hold up. If I really cared about my reputation, do you think I would be here right now? Do you think I would have quit the cheerleading squad? Do you think… I would've started a fight… over you?"

"That was over me? Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you with anybody else."

"Well, I see. And now you know how it feels. To see the person you like with another person… that isn't you."

"That's how it felt every day with you. The other person… was your reputation. She cared more about that, than me. You cared more about having the right friends… than me."

"And I am trying to make that right… I really am. I just want my friend back. The kid that I sang with. That knows my deepest secret. That was there for me when I lost my dad's. I want him back. Not this fake guy that I am seeing."

"Well, I didn't get to see the real girl… in school. I saw that fake one. I wanted to see the girl… that loves watching action movies. That loves singing. That opened up and told me everything. Not the fake girl I kept seeing."

"But, I'm not fake anymore. I'm as real as can be."

"Oh, really. So the real you gets into fights."

"No, the real me… fights for something she wants."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… hey by the way, do you have anymore 'Transformer' movies?"

He smiled. "Sure… I'll get the second one to you as soon as possible."

She laughed. "Thanks. I really like those."

"I noticed…"

Then they just said there smiling and staring.

"Finn…"

Just then Annabelle interrupted. Why was she still here? Oh, yeah Finn was her ride. "Finn, we really need to go. I talked to Mr. Shue, you are free to go."

"Bye, Rachel. And just so you know, the way you fight, doesn't get anybody anywhere. And, thanks. I got to see the real you again. The 'Transformers' you."

Finn and Annabelle walked out hand and hand.

Rachel looking after them… wiping away a tear. She pulled out her iPod and turned it to one song and began to sing along.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_  
_Rumors spreading 'bout this other girl_  
_Do you do what you did when you_  
_Did with me_  
_Does she love you the way I can_  
_Did you forget all the plans_  
_That you made with me_  
_'cause baby I didn't_

_That should be me_  
_Holdin' your hand_  
_That should be me_  
_Makin' you laugh_  
_That should be me_  
_This is so sad_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_Feelin' your kiss_  
_That should be me_  
_Buyin' you gifts_  
_This is so wrong,_  
_I can't go on,_  
_Till you believe that_  
_That should be me_

_That should be me_  
_Yeah,_  
_You said you needed a little time_  
_For my mistakes_  
_It's funny how you use that time_  
_To have me replaced_  
_But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_  
_What you doin' to me_  
_You're takin' her where we used to go_  
_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart_  
_It's working 'cause you know that_

_That should be me_  
_Holdin' your hand_  
_That should be me_  
_Makin' you laugh_  
_That should be me_  
_This is so sad_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_Feelin' your kiss_  
_That should be me_  
_Buyin' you gifts_  
_This is so wrong,_  
_I can't go on,_  
_Till you believe that_  
_That should be me_

_I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm_  
_It's getting harder to shield_  
_This pain in my heart_

_That should be me_  
_Holdin' your hand_  
_That should be me_  
_Makin' you laugh_  
_That should be me_  
_This is so sad_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_Feelin' your kiss_  
_That should be me_  
_Buyin' you gifts_  
_This is so wrong,_  
_I can't go on,_  
_Till you believe that_  
_That should be me_  
_Holding your hand_  
_That should be me_  
_The one making you laugh, oh baby_  
_That should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me_  
_That should be me_  
_Never should've let you go_  
_I never should've let you go_  
_That should be me_  
_I'm never gonna let you go_

"I can't… I just can't give up."

"You ready to go Rachel?" Mr. Shue had heard the last chorus.

"Yeah…" Her last tear fell.

* * *

**3+ Reviews for the next one please!**

**Preview:**

**"Why do i even try...?"**

**"Because... i know he'll come back?"**

**"You really think so?"**

**"I know so."**

**Wait a second... who's voice was that?**


	14. Maybe she's right

**Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy and tell what your critique is. I would love to here anything from you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.**

* * *

The next day in school, Rachel walked through the hallway, heads turned, looking at her now bruised and swollen nose. One person caught her eye though. As she was walking past Annabelle, they looked at each other and Annabelle just pointed and laughed. And then as Rachel passed Finn he just looked at her and mouthed sorry. She just shrugged and kept walking.

Finn reached Annabelle and she kissed him. "What was that all about?"

"What all about?"

"That little eye staring thing just now, in the hallway…"

"I was apologizing for punching her yesterday."

"Why? You had a right to."

"No one has a right to hit anyone, she didn't have a right to hit you and I didn't have any right to hit her."

She just stared mouth gaped open. "What are you saying? Are you saying that you shouldn't have defended me?"

"I'm saying, there are easier and better ways to defend you."

"But she deserved it."

"So in other words, if it were opposite and you would've hit her first, you would've wanted me to hit you to defend _her._"

"It's different."

"How?"

"Because it wasn't switched around."

"You're kidding me, Annabelle."

"I'm just being honest."

"Annabelle… save it. All you ever do is think about yourself. You don't even care about me. You don't care about anyone."

"Finn Hudson, you are NOT breaking up with me."

"Oh, really? Watch me." Finn walked away.

"FINN HUDSON! I AM THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Finn waited until lunch and then headed to the auditorium, only to hear… the voice he had been longing to hear. And there he saw a brunette onstage playing the piano and… singing.

_When will I see you again?_  
_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,_  
_No final kiss to seal any seams,_  
_I had no idea of the state we were in,_

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_When was the last time you thought of me?_  
_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_  
_I often think about where I went wrong,_  
_The more I do, the less I know,_

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

_But don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_  
_I kept my distance so you would be free,_  
_And hope that you find the missing piece,_  
_To bring you back to me,_

_Why don't you remember?_  
_Don't you remember?_  
_The reason you loved me before,_  
_Baby, please remember me once more,_

_When will I see you again?_

"Why do I even try?"

"Because… I know he'll come back?"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Wait a second… whose voice was that? She knew that voice. She turned around and there stood the boy she had been longing to see.

"What about Annabelle?"

"I broke up with her. She got pissed because I said sorry to you."

"You didn't break up with me." Annabelle walked into the auditorium and walked right up to Finn.

"Give it a break, Annabelle. I just was with you to make Rachel jealous. You knew that."

"And I agreed to it, before I saw what you would leave me for. I am half the woman she will ever be."

"Whoa, what did you just say?" Rachel walked off the stage and up to both of them.

"I said, I am half the woman you will ever be… flat chest." Annabelle walked up to Rachel and shoved her.

"I'd rather be flat chested than fake chested."

"Well, at least I don't have a huge a dream… that is never gonna happen. Yeah, don't worry… I know your dream is Finn. But guess what… you're never going to get him."

"A girl can try. But… maybe you're right… a girl can only try so much until she gives up."

"Rachel… don't say that."

"Finn, maybe she is right. Maybe I just am not meant to be with you. Maybe I just quit the cheerios for nothing. Maybe, this was just a lesson for life. When you want something… take it when you have it. Because sooner or later… it will be gone." With that, Rachel walked… more like ran out of the auditorium with tears in her eyes.

Finn turned to Annabelle. "Really Annabelle? I never wanted to be with you. Ever. If there is one mistake I made… it was being with you."

"What?"

"Sit down and listen."

Annabelle sat down and Finn walked up onstage. And he began singing. No music. Just singing.

_Annabelle you think you're so damn special_  
_But there's a million other girls like you_  
_30 minutes and you say we're official_  
_But i have got some news for you_

_I need a girl, not a body with a complex_  
_I got a heart and you got your lipstick_  
_Fine as hell, but i think i might as well drop Annabelle_

_You're staying up just to dance alone_  
_I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and i wanna go home_  
_You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth, whoa_  
_Well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you_

_You can't even hold a normal conversation_  
_But you can tell your friends i ruined your life_  
_Whatever helps your perfect reputation_  
_'cause I'm not losing sleep tonight_

_I met a girl and she's more than a pretty face_  
_6 drinks and she still remembers my name_  
_Fine as hell, but i think i might as well drop Annabelle_

_You're staying up just to dance alone_  
_I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and i wanna go home_  
_You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth, whoa_  
_Well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you_

_Turn around, turn around and walk away_  
_I want out, i can't take another day_  
_Even though she moves so well, oh_  
_But i don't need a girl like Annabelle_

_You're staying up just to dance alone_  
_I'm dressing down 'cause I'm tired and i wanna go home_  
_You look the part, but looks don't tell the truth, whoa_  
_Well baby you're pretty, but I'm pretty sure I'm over you (x2)_

Maybe she's pretty, but i don't need a girl like Annabelle

"Annabelle…just get out of my life." Finn walked offstage, leaving Annabelle to sit alone.

* * *

**_3+ Review for the next one!_**

**_Preview:_**

**_"Rachel Berry, will you go to the dance with me?"_**

**_..._**


	15. I was gonna ask

**Hey guys here is the next one! Sorry, it is kinda short, but i had to get to bed:/ I will make up for a long one with the next chapter:) One more quick thing. I have a tumblr, finchelfreak... that's my username :D**

**Please, check it out! I would love you forever :D**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

The next day in school it was announced that their spring dance was coming up in school and the theme was 'A walk in Central Park'. As well as this, Annabelle was nowhere to be found, which made Rachel a little confused. When she saw Finn in the hallway, she walked up to him.

"Finn, where is Annabelle?"

"She transferred back to her old school; it just wasn't working out here?"

"Wait, are you two still together?"

"I don't think so."

"How?"

"Well, I said we were done after singing her a song about how fed up I was. And she texted me yesterday night and told me she had transferred back to Carmel."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it actually felt nice… I mean after I broke up with her. I felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders."

They started walking down the hallway.

"Well, that's good… I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"I'm just happy for you… that's all."

"How come?"

"Well… to be honest, I never really like her. She was a barbie who only cared about herself. Oh, yeah and didn't like me so much. Did I mention she was a barbie?"

"Yeah… sorry about that. To be honest… I only was with her…tomakeyoujealous."

"Really?"

"I mean yeah… I thought that if you saw me with another girl you would want to be with me."

"Well-"

"Rachel? Will-"

"RACHEL!" Puck called down the hall.

"-hold on, Finn."

"Yeah, Puck?"

"I was uh wondering…"

"Come on…spit it out."

"Rachel Berry, will you go to the dance with me?"

Rachel looked at Finn and then Puck.

"Umm…sure?"

"AWESOME!" Puck walked down the hallway.

Rachel turned to Finn.

"What did you want to ask me Finn?"

"Nothing…I hope you have fun with Puck."

"Oh…thanks."

Finn started to walk away.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go dress shopping with me this weekend?"

He jumped at the shot to spend as much time as he could with Rachel. "Sure…of course."

"."

He turned around.

"No problem." And he tried to hold the tears back.

When he got home the day…he went to his room popped in his iPod and began singing.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_[CHORUS]__  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_[CHORUS x2]_

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help falling' in love with you  
(Fallen' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallen' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)

_[x2]_

Fallin'in love with you

"This time… I'm not giving up. I just can't."

* * *

**_4+ Review for the next one._**

**_Preview:_**

**_"Wow... you look beautiful...as always."_**

**_"You look rather dashing yourself."_**

**_..._**


	16. Dress Shopping

**So guys... i haven't posted in a while... but that is because i was filming am movie. So... now that i am back.. you should be getting updates more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**DISLAIMER: Finn and Rachel never would have broken up if i owned glee:)**

* * *

"How's this one?"

Rachel and Finn had been dress shopping for 4 hours now and had found nothing. They had gone to 5 stores and tried on at least 3 dresses at each store. If it was long… it made Rachel look frumpy. If it was short… her legs didn't seem to like right. If it was strapless… she didn't have the boobs to hold it up. And she didn't even want one with sleeves.

"I like it." Finn and her had agreed she would try this one on. It was lime green with pink accents. It was strapless and her chest actually fit into it.

"See… I don't think this is my color."

"Oh thank goodness… 'cause I didn't think it was either."

"Uh. You could've told me."

"Nah. You look great in anything you try on."

"Stop… you're making me blush."

Rachel went back into the dressing room and changed out of that dress and back into her street clothes. She began walking around and saw one thing. She ran back to Finn with something in her hand.

"Finn… please try this on. I know you don't want to go… but please." She was holding up a simple tuxedo…she just wanted to see it on him.

"Nah…I'll pass."

"PLEASE?"

…

"Fine… but you have to try on another dress."

…

"Fine." She ran, along with Finn, just to find a deep blue dress with a black belt with sparkles right below her chest. This one had straps. They looked at each other and knew this was the one. They ran back to the dressing rooms and both went into a separate one. Finn was the first one to be done… but Rachel wanted them to come out at the same time and insisted that Finn wait for her. After 1 or 2 more minutes Rachel gave the okay.

1…2…3

Open sesame.

Out walked to high schoolers… turning to each other…

"Wow…you look beautiful…as always."

Rachel walked up to him… straightening his tie.

"You look rather dashing yourself." There was real sincerity in what she had said and how she said it. She meant it and he could tell.

He blushed. He got a little tear.

"Hey,Finn,what's wrong?" She said, wiping away the tear.

"Nothing…it's just well… nobody has ever told me that… except my mom, but that doesn't really count."

"To be honest… no one has ever called me beautiful."

"Guys call you beautiful all the time."

"No…guys call me hot. Guys call me sexy. Those are waaaaay different than beautiful."

"At least you have people who talk about you in any positive way."

"But that's not positive… they look at me as a piece of meat."

"Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course…"

"Puck just looks at you the same way. We used to be friends once…. I know how he is. He just wants to go with you because he thinks he can get into your pants."

"I know…" It was just above a whisper.

"Then, then why did you say yes."

"Because, for a moment, I saw a glimpse of something good. A boy wanted me… life was good."

"I want you. I've wanted you since… forever. There is never a second I don't think about you. There is never a day when I don't talk to Artie and Kurt about you. I just wish… I just wish that…that you even felt the same feelings for me… even if it is just little bit."

She got up and walked into the dressing room, leaving Finn sitting there alone.

When she got into the dressing room, she didn't even bother to take the dress off. She just sat down thought.

_Why can't he just see that I do have the exact same feelings for him… if not more. I just don't want to get my heart broken any more times. It has happened too many times for me to let it happen again. I really do feel like if there is one guy in this school for me…it's him. He has been there through everything. I never go a second without thinking about him. I never have a lunch where I don't stare at him. I never any guy but him and there are thousands walking through the hallways every day. _

After a while… she got out of her dress and into her normal clothes. She grabbed her purse and looked into the mirror one last time. There was a tear streaming down her face. She wiped it and walked out of her dressing room with the dress in hand. Finn was already in his normal clothes.

"This is the one. I know it is Finn."

They walked out of the store. Finn had drove so they headed to his car.

"Finn… for the record… I always think positive things about you… I think I am going to walk home."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She turned around and whispered "…everything." Rachel popped in her headphones and once again

_I'm not alone_  
_Even when we're apart I feel you_  
_In the air_  
_(yeah)_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_I know what you're thinkin'_  
_I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_  
_And we're just wasting time_  
_But good things come when you least expect them_  
_So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together come whatever_  
_Not just staring at the stars_  
_Just remember_  
_That no one else could tell us who we are_  
_We'll be together so don't ever_  
_Stop listening to your heart_  
_Cuz I can't turn mine up_  
_Oohhh (yeah, yeah) ohhh_

_I can't pretend_  
_This is a rehearsal for the real thing_  
_Because it's not_  
_And I know we're young_  
_I can't help feeling what I'm feeling_  
_And I won't stop_

_Some things are meant to be and will be there_  
_When the time is right_  
_Even though I know that_  
_[ From: .net/read/a/ashley-tisdale-lyrics/we_ ]_

_I swear I wish you were tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever_  
_Not just staring at the stars_  
_Just remember_  
_That no one else could tell us who we are_  
_We'll be together so don't ever_  
_Stop listening to your heart_  
_Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_Ooooh yeah_  
_I like what's happening to me_  
_Ooooh yeah_  
_Nothing else to say_  
_Oh, Ooooh yeah_  
_Somebody finally got to me_  
_Carry me away_

_We'll be together come whatever_  
_Not just staring at the stars_  
_Just remember_  
_That no one else could tell us who we are_  
_We'll be together so don't ever_  
_Stop listening to your heart_  
_Cuz I can't turn mine up_  
_Oohhh oh yeah, yeah_  
_(we'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)_  
_Ahh ohhh_

_I'm not alone_  
_Even when we're apart I feel you… began singing._

* * *

**5+ reviews please!**

**Preview:**

**"I'm sorry... i can't do this."**

**"She ran out."**

**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**


	17. She's too good

**_This one is a little late. Sorry, but here it is. Hope you enjoy :)_**

**_R&R_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE_**

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Rachel was all ready in her blue dress. Her hair was in a half up-do. It was curled and just running over her shoulders. She had a clutch to match. She was just thinking about how Finn looked in his tux when…

"RACHEL! Sweetie, your date is here."

Rachel took a deep breath opened her door and walked out into the hallway to the stairs.

"COMING DADDY!" She walked down the stairs and there stood Puck in a very simple tux holding a blue and green styled corsage.

"Wow, don't you look beautiful?"

Rachel could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as they turned bright red. Great, what was Puck up to now?

"Thank you."

"Let's get going." Puck held his arm out for Rachel to link to.

"Okay."

When they got the school, they went to the gymnasium. It was dressed as New York City. Rachel was so excited. To be honest, she couldn't wait to see Finn in his tux. That is what she was really excited about. Speak of the devil, as she looked to the doors she saw probably the most handsome guy in the world.

"Excuse me, Puck. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Rachel headed over to see Finn.

"Hey, handsome man."

"Hey! Wow, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You wanna come over and hang with me and Puck. It is a little awkward."

"Puck doesn't really like me."

"Eh… he'll get over it." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their table. Quinn was at the table and gave Rachel the death stare. Rachel just ignored her. She and Finn sat down. Puck sat down beside Rachel.

"So Finn, why are you here? Seeing as… you have no date." Quinn was such a bitch.

"Quinn, maybe he just wanted to come."

"I was just asking. Are you sure it isn't because you maybe like a girl that is here?"

"I'm sure. But thanks for actually noticing my existence."

"No problem."

About 15 minutes had past of everyone talking, except that is, Finn and Rachel.

"Oh, Rachel, you remember that one time at Santana's house that we played spin the bottle and you nearly made out with everyone, boys and girls."

"No, actually I don't. I thought that was you. But if it was me, the only difference between it being me and you is that… umm, I don't do it anymore. You though… pretty sure you do."

"…"

"That's what I thought. Thank you very much."

Just then the first slow song of the night came on.

It was 'Love Story'.

Puck then came over and asked Rachel to dance. Being the girl she was, she said yes. That's when it all began. During the first chorus he began touching her all the wrong places. During the bridge he began to lean down and shove it tongue in her mouth, she even felt herself leaning in.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this."

She ran out.

Finn walked up to Puck.

"This is all your fault. I was going to dance with her. She was going realize we were meant for each other. We were going to kiss and see fireworks and live happily ever after, but you ruined it… you ruined all. You just had to be a pig… like usual."

"Oh please Finn; she could never love anyone like you when she has someone like me. She is too nice, that is why she wanted to sit with you. Because she's nice."

"No… no. I do not believe you. Why do you always have to put yourself down to make yourself feel better. Better yet, why do you have to go after Rachel… you have plenty of other girls that are willing? Rachel is too good for you… " He turned around and walked away. "… She's too good for _me_."

_I could hold my head up high and say that I left first__**  
**__Or I can hang my head and cry__**  
**__Tell me which is worse_

_If you go and ask her why__**  
**__she might say she's not sure__**  
**__Trust me when I tell you I'm not good enough for her_

_I want her to be happy__**  
**__I want her to be free__**  
**__I want her to be everything she couldn't be with me_

_I'd wait here for a thousand years if she'd come back to me__**  
**__I have everything she wants but nothing that she needs_

_I want her to be happy__**  
**__I want her to be free__**  
**__I want her to be everything she couldn't be with me_

_I could hold my head up high and say that I left first__**  
**__or I can hang my head and cry__**  
**__tell me which is worse_

_If you go and ask her why__**  
**__she might say she's not sure__**  
**__Trust me when I tell you I'm not good enough for her_

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_**"I just need to let it out somewhere?"**_

_**"The auditorium is always open."**_

_**5+ review for the next one! **_


	18. Somewhere

**Sorry it took so long. I finally had time out of my busy schedule. It isn't super long, but the next one will be if i get a good response on this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE**

* * *

"Why did I walk out on him?" By him, Rachel meant Finn, not Puck. He's probably out there hopeless. Not knowing what to do. "I just wish I could've said no to Puck and moved on."

"No you don't."

"Hello? Who is that?"

"It's me, Kurt. Finn's friend."

"Oh hello, nice to meet you." She held out a hand for a shake.

"You too." He returned the shake.

"Why do you say I shouldn't have said no to Puck. Afterall, it is my life."

"I'm just saying, do you really think Puck would've let it go, especially if he saw you come with Finn."

"Whoa, wait who said I would've come with Finn."

"Oh, please. It is completely obvious. Rachel, you love Finn."

"I wouldn't say I love him."

"Rachel, I see you looking at him every day. And the whole Annabelle thing, no girl gets that mad when two people are going out, unless they love the guy."

"But that's just it, I wasn't mad, I was happy for him. I just wanted him to be happy."

"But deep down, you were hurting, every time you would see them together; you wanted it to be you."

"I know… it's just that… I can't be with him. No one ever wants to be the girl who had the worst reputation."

"Stop right there, you just answered your own question."

"I didn't ask-"

"Rachel, why would Finn want to be with you?"

"Because I am pretty?"

"Because you are you. That day you came into the hallway and saved him, he was so excited. When you decided to open up to him, he felt like he was flying. But another thing, whenever you told him you guys couldn't be together, he was broken. Rachel, the saying goes "Everyone is going to hurt you, you just got to find the ones worth suffering for. Finn is the perfect example of that. You hurt him so many times, but he just kept waiting and suffering, until you realized he was the one for you."

By now, Rachel had tears in her eyes. She just walked out of the bathroom.

She went to the auditorium, sat down at the piano and began singing.

_There's a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere_

_There's a time for us_

_Someday a time for us_

_Time together_

_With time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

Just then someone began singing with her.

_Somewhere_

_There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand_

_And we're halfway there_

_Hold my hand_

_And I'll take you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Somewhere_

Rachel was crying now. She just wanted him.

"Rachel?"

"Hello? Mr. Shue?"

"Yeah, why are you here? Shouldn't you be dancing?"

"Well, I guess I needed to breathe and let some stuff out."

"Well, the auditorium is always open." Mr. Shue began walking away.

"Mr. Shue…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She ran and hugged him.

**5+ reviews for the next one... it will be long :)**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

**"I hope you enjoy it there."**

**"I'll try."**

**They hugged and she turned a walked away to her new life. **


	19. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I have been super busy. This one is longer and I'm sorry... is sad. I hope you guys enjoy it though. I hope to be posting more regularly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

_Dear Finn,_

_I am really sorry it has to be this way, but I don't think I should be at this school anymore. I decided I am transferring to Carmel. It will just be easier that way. I don't want to have to fight this was anymore. I just can't keep pretending. Don't think that this is because of you .I am just an idiot crazy in love. There I said it, I love you. I always will. I was stupid to do all those things to you. I just wish everything would be like we had never met. Not because of you personally, but because of everything that has happened. Maybe we'll meet again someday, but for now… it's best we go our separate ways. If it is meant to be… it will happen and we will meet again, but for now…I'm sorry. Normally in a letter this is where someone would say 'I love you and always will'. That's true, but I guess I just should say, we are friends and always will be. You are the nicest guy I have ever met._

_Love __your friend (forever),_

_Rachel Berry _

She slipped it in his locker and headed down the hallway. When she got to class, she went to sit beside Finn.

"Hey, Rachel. We need to talk."

"About what, there is nothing to talk about." She didn't look at him.

"You know that's not true. You know what I want to talk about?"

"What?"

"I just want to know why would walk out on me like that."

"I don't know why I did. It was a mistake. I know it was. I guess I just couldn't stand being with Puck at the dance when… when…nevermind."

"When what, Rachel?"

"Nothing… forget I even said something."

"Rachel…"

"Finn, just forget it. It's already killing me enough as it is. Just pay attention to class and then make sure you go to your locker."

"What, I don't get it. Why?"

"Just do it. It'll explain everything."

"Okay?"

They both looked back forward. Finn couldn't wait for this class to be over.

About a half hour later the bell rang and Finn jumped out of his seat and ran down the hall to his locker. It was lunch time now, so he had time to waste. He got to his locker and opened it. His heart was beating so fast. Out fell a note and he picked it up. On the front it read Finn is beautiful calligraphy. He unfolded it and began to read. His face fell from excited to heartbroken in a matter of 2 seconds. This couldn't be happening could it? Why would she do it? He shut his locker and went to find Rachel.

Rachel hadn't been eating much for lunch because, since the dance, her appetite hadn't been that big. Today, she decided not to eat anything for lunch and headed to the auditorium. She recently found this it's easiest for her to focus. She was sitting at the piano plucking out some notes when she heard a door open and footsteps walking down one of the isles. She just say there still plucking out notes. She already knew who it was, who else would be trying to find her. He walked up the steps and stood behind her.

"What do I need to do for you to stay."

"Finn, there is nothing you can do. I wish there was, but I just need a break from here."

"Then I'll take a break with you."

"No, Finn, no you won't."

"Why?"

"Because, you need to stay here. It's where you belong. You can't follow me."

"Rachel, I love you."

"Don't say that. You don't know that."

"But I do."

"How do you know that?"

"First, I'm not very religious, but I pray for you. I carry you with me wherever I go. Whenever I'm away from you for more than an hour or so… I want to cry and wish you were here again. I love you Rachel."

"Finn… stop. This is making it all the harder to leave."

"Good. I will do anything to get you to stay."

"Finn…"

Finn sat down next to Rachel. Now Finn wasn't a very musical person, but he did know how to play a little. He had one particular favorite song. And, of course, because of the romantic guy he was… he thought playing it would change Rachel's mind.

_There's an old saying'_

_That just won't leave my mind_

_And you know I've been praying_

_Girl you know that you're one of a kind_

_And I know that you're lonely, baby_

_And I know you've been sad_

_And I've been dying' to see you_

_There's a picture of you_

_That's deep inside of my soul_

_And I wouldn't do_

_Anything you didn't want me to_

_'cause I get a little worried darling'_

_'cause you gotta keep on the right track_

_And I'm calling' you_

_So won't you please come back?_

_Baby why don't you stay_

_I can't stop you from leaving'_

_Baby don't go away_

_You gotta keep on believing'_

_Baby why don't you stay_

_Let's make a brand new start_

_And let's have a little heart to heart_

_So let's make a toast_

_To the times that we've had_

_'cause I love you the most_

_Thru' the good and thru' the bad_

_If you want good loving'_

_You know where I will be_

_So won't you please come back?_

_Baby come back to me_

_And let's make a brand new start_

_'cause the only thing that I want_

_Is for you to be happy, baby_

_Baby why don't you stay..._

By now Rachel had tears streaming down her cheek. "Finn…"

"Shhh… Rachel. I love you. Why don't you stay? It is something I did, something I said. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, don't leave-"

"Finn, it's not you. I need to leave for me. Until I leave… Puck, Quinn, Santana, none of them are going to get off my back."

"Rachel, why does that even matter when you have me? I will fight those battles with you. Rachel, I will never let you be alone."

"Finn…listen to me… I need to leave."

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_doesn't seem right these days_

_life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try somehow the plan_

_is always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place _

_in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_and I watch them fall everytime_

_Another colour turns to grey_

_and it's just too hard to watch it all_

_slowly fade away_

_I'm leaving today 'cause I've_

_gotta do what's best for me_

_you'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_and what about me?_

_**Finn:**_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_so_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_**Finn:**_

_Why do you have to go?_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_**Finn:**_

_I'm trying to understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_but at least for now_

_**Finn:**_

_I want you to stay_

_I wanna go my own way_

_I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_**Finn:**_

_I'm trying to understand_

_We might find our place in this_

_world someday_

_but at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

"I'm so sorry Finn." She was crying again. She got up and walked away.

The bell rang for classes to change. The rest of the day went by in a breeze. This was her last day at McKinley. She had to leave. When the last bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and ran to her locker. She got her stuff and rushed down the hallway.

As she got to the door, she heard Finn call her name.

"Rachel! Please don't leave me. I'll be all along again, in my own little corner. Stay… please."

"Finn… stop. Please. I wish I could. I love you." She started to cry. She then grabbed Finn and kissed him right on the lips, like there was no tomorrow. Her first real kiss, that she mean… was with him. And she didn't regret it one bit. She then hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Finn, this isn't goodbye. No matter what anyone says it isn't goodbye for us. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, don't let anyone discourage you. You are an amazing young man. One more thing, please don't let anyone come and steal you from me now. You understand?" She smiled.

"I understand, Rachel. I hope you enjoy it there."

"I'll try."

They hugged one last time and she walked away to her new life. Crying.

This wasn't over.

* * *

**R&R, Please!**

**4+ Reviews for the next one!**

**Preview:**

**"I couldn't do it."**

**They hugged.**


	20. I'm Sorry

**Here is the next one! This skipped about 2 or three weeks. I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

Take a breath. Count to 3. Rachel walked through the doors of Carmel. It was her second or third week here and something still didn't feel right. She was going to give the school a chance, but something still didn't feel right. It just felt wrong.

_Gosh, why I am I here? I guess I just felt like it was right. But how can something be right when it feels so wrong. _

She was interrupted in her train of thought when someone knocked into her throwing her and her books to the ground.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, it's fine… it was my fault." She looked up and standing there was a blonde headed kid with, for lack of better description, huge lips.

He reached down to help her up.

"Thanks…"

"Oh, Sam. Sam Evans."

"Rachel Berry. I moved here from McKinley."

"My parents want me to move there."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about helping me with my personality."

"The only way McKinley will help you is turning you into a jerk that judges or a nerd that gets judged."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, McKinley wasn't the best experience for me."

"Which one were you?"

"Huh?"

"A jock or a nerd?"

"I was both."

"How?"

"Well, I was a cheerleader. Had everything I wanted, judged people all the time. Did some pretty horrible things. But then this guy came along. This guy that didn't care who I was. He just liked me for me. Well, I did some pretty crappy things to him, while on the cheerleading squad. And because I didn't like the person I was… I quit. I was fine with that, but then I started getting judged for hanging out with him and I couldn't stand it. The school jackass asked me to go to the dance with him. I said yes… but then it turned out all he wanted was sex. Well, at the dance, I walked out and that was a big mistake. I hurt Finn and myself. Well, I decided then and there that I had to leave. It was the right thing to do. I could start over and forget everything. I just feel so bad for leaving Finn. A lot of crap as happened in my life. My dad's died recently and he was there. I tried cutting myself and committing suicide, he was there. He was there through everything… and I just left him. All alone at the school. I can just picture him getting picked on and judged and nobody being there to stop it…. What have I done?"

"Oh, Rachel. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's just me being an idiot."

"I'm sure there was a good reason for you leaving?"

"Besides the fact that I was running… from everything that had gone on. I just gave up. There was no reason for me to leave. Now Quinn, Karofsky, Santana… they won the grand prize."

"Go win it back."

"I can't. I don't know what my aunt would think. I mean the only reason I am living with her is so I can go to this school. I can't just leave."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Then that's that. You have to go back. You have to win that grand prize. Steal it back. What's this grand prize anyway?"

"I'm not quite sure… part of me thinks… it's Finn…. Oh, Crap. I have to go! NOW! They can't do this to him." She got into her car and then drove as fast as she could back to McKinley.

When she got there she ran in the door. Thank goodness McKinley started a little bit later which gave Rachel time to spare. She was running around the school like a maniac. But Finn was nowhere to be found. Shit. Was she too late? She ran one more place, the auditorium. There sat a helpless Finn on the ground, with a black eye, swollen lip. Rachel ran up to the stage and a wipe out of her purse.

"Finn, what happened to you?" She already knew the answer.

"Quinn… Puck."

Rachel dapped the wipe as his bleeding lip.

"Finn, I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"Why did you come back?"

" I couldn't do it."

They hugged a brief hug before Rachel continued to clean Finn up. All of the sudden the piano started to play, there sat Mr. Shue playing a song that was very familiar.

_**Rachel:**_

_I don't know why I'm frightened_

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

_Feel the early morning madness_

_Feel the magic in the making_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_**Finn:**_

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

_Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

_**Rachel:**_

_I'm coming out of make-up_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I don't want to be alone_

_That's all in the past_

_This world's waited long enough_

_I've come home at last!_

_**Finn:**_

_And this time will be bigger_

_And brighter than we knew it_

_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it..._

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_

_Has there ever been a moment_

_With so much to live for?_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_So much to say not just today but always..._

_We'll have early morning madness_

_We'll have magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye..._

_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

"Finn, I'm fighting this battle with you."

"No, Rachel you're not." This voice came from in the back of the auditorium, not Finn.

"Hello?"

"Not before we get you first."

* * *

**4+ Reviews for the next one!**

**PREVIEW:  
**

**"SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE ABOUT THIS! IT ISN'T OKAY!" He was almost in tears. **

**"Finn, calm down!"**


	21. Black Eye and a Shooting

**This was is a little dramatic and this story is starting to go in a dark direction, but not for long. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget R&R!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE**

* * *

It was the next day and Rachel was back at McKinley. Her aunt was fine with it as long as Rachel stayed safe and paid for her own gas. Though Rachel, earlier that morning, kept repeating to her aunt that she would stay safe she didn't know if she would. More than that _how_ she would. She knew that whoever that voice was wasn't joking. She was almost sure that is was Quinn. She is the only one that would do something like that. Threaten her like that. Quinn was the only one who would have something against Rachel. I mean, Puck wouldn't do anything; he could find another girl to lay. Santana didn't really care; it gave her a better chance of becoming cheerleading captain. Britney… was just Britney. Quinn was the only one who was super pissed at her for some reason. I mean, yeah Rachel blew her off a couple times because of Finn, but Quinn had done the same thing to her with Puck. Yeah, maybe Rachel had left the cheerleading squad, but Quinn had talked about it many times. Quinn just needed to realize, she had absolutely no reason to be mad at Rachel.

Rachel was at her locker she pinning and taping things up. She had posters of many different celebrities. She had a picture of her and Finn. She even had some pictures of her dads and her in a photo booth. Just as she was studying the one of her and her dads she felt and hand come from behind her and wrap around her stomach.

"Hey, beautiful." She could tell the voice anywhere.

"Puck, leave. I am done with you. I was done with you the second you offended me and my friend."

"You may be done with me but I am definitely not done with you."

"Puck… please don't."

"Baby, come on. You know you want to. The bell is about to ring and there is a janitor closet nearby."

She unwound from out of his embrace. "PUCK! STOP IT! I will NEVER want to be with you! Get over it. I'm sorry, I'm in love with someone else."

"Who? Finn Hudson? Why ? You don't deserve him."

"How do you have any right to say that?"

"Fine, it's settled then." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Thank you for understanding. I knew you would come to your senses."

"You know, on the other hand." He turned around and his fist met her left eye. She tumbled to the ground. "Now, Rachel, maybe you will think twice about what you say to me." He turned around and walked away.

Rachel just sat there. The bell rang and she still… just sat there. What else could she do? If you went to the office Puck was going to find out somehow. So she just sat there. Not knowing what to do. The only other day she had been this helpless was the day she realized her father's weren't coming home. Why did this have to happen to her? Maybe she was right for leaving… no she couldn't think about that right now. She just couldn't. Finally she decided to check her eye with her compact mirror. She pulled it out of her purse and when she opened it there her eye was, big and brown with blue and black all around it, swollen to the size of an egg, there was even a little blood. Had he really hit her that hard? Just then her train of thought was interrupted!

"Rachel! What the hell?" He ran to her side.

"Finn, why aren't you in class?"

"Quinn stopped me in the hallway. Something about trying out for football."

"What did you say?"

"I don't know. Let's not worry about that right now. Who the heck did this to you?"

"Puck…"

"What?" He sat down beside her.

"You heard me. He was talking about me talking rude to him. And then he punched me."

"Rachel, we have to go get you cleaned up."

"No, I'm really fine. Finn, you need to get to class. I think I am going to go home."

"Rachel, SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE ABOUT THIS! IT ISN'T OKAY!" He was almost in tears. His fist were clenched into a fist and his knuckles were white. He couldn't bear seeing her in this condition. The girl he loved before him… with her eyes the size of a golf ball and the color of sky right before it turned dark. Why hadn't he been there? To come to her rescue? Gosh, he hated himself for it.

"Finn, calm down. I'm fine."

Finn was now in tears. He couldn't bear seeing her like this, especially when he knew he could have stopped it and he didn't.

"Finn… calm down." He grabbed him by the face and looked him in the eyes. "I would tell you if I wasn't okay. I have a little bit of a black eye. That's it."

"I know, I could've saved you though."

"Finn, you listen to me, nobody can stop Puck. Nobody, you understand me."

Finn was not in hysterics. So many tears streaming down his face. Rachel brought his head to her heart.

She began singing, she hoped it would calm him down.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_  
_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_And don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

"Finn, I'm going to be fine. It's time for me to start protecting you." The bell rang and the hallways exploded with people. Puck came walking down the hallway with a hand in his pocket. No one suspected what happened next. He pulled out a gun. And started pointing it at people.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" He hadn't actually shot the gun. It seemed like he was looking for someone. "No one will get hurt if you listen to me and GET DOWN!" His hand was shaking. Puck had done a lot of things in his lifetime, but he seemed like he had never held a gun.

"Puck, please put the gun down?"

He put it towards her and then he saw the girl he wanted to get. He put it towards Rachel...

Rachel screamed and now _she _was in hysterics. "Puck, I'll do anything so you won't do this. Please don't! Please..." This wasn't okay. She knew why he was doing this. But then she realized it was all her fault. If she had just gone in the janitors closet everything would've been fine. It was _all _her fault. Puck dropped the gun. Rachel was having a major panic attack and was in hysterics. Finn hugged her. Now it was his turn to comfort her. Why did he wait til now? Just then she saw a face peek around the corner. She couldn't make it out – then she realized… someone had put him up to this. Quinn… didn't have this much intelligence. So, who did it?

* * *

**4+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**PREVIEW:**

**"It wasn't even loaded. I don't see what the big deal is."**

**"The deal is that you don't have any reason to do this to me."**

**"Who said I did it because of you?"**

**(a little later in the chapter)**

**"You know the funny thing, for a minute there, I thought you might've wanted to change. You know, when you dropped the gun. I guess everyone mistakes though."**


	22. Revenge

**Some of the sneak peek is in this one and some of it will be coming soon. This one has some rape in it. Sorry I haven't posted in forever I have been busy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

* * *

It was the weekend now. It had been a couple days since the "shooting". Rachel just wanted to leave it behind her, but it was just so hard. She didn't know who want that much harm done to her. It was just… confusing.

She was down in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring.

"COMING!" Rachel ran to the door and looked through the hole. It was Finn. She was still in her pj's. Crap. Oh, well. She smoothed out her hair and clothes best she could. She opened the door to find a very good looking man in front of her. "Hi."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure." She moved out of the way so he could come into the house. She led him to the kitchen where she was still making her breakfast.

He sat down in a chair.

"Can I get you something to eat, hon?"

"Eh, no thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"Okay."

"I actually came over here to ask you if you would like to go out on an official date?"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"Thought that you could come here and think everything was okay?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just thought after everything that you would want to go out on a date. But I guess everyone can be wrong."

"Finn, I would love to go on a real date with you."

"Really?"

"Really. Finn, you're the first guy who has ever been this polite and caring to me. The least I could do is to go on a date with you."

"So you are only doing it because of how I treated you, not because you like me?"

"No, I love you. I just don't want to get hurt. I don't think you will hurt me, but I think we need to take it slow."

"Yeah, I understand."

"So, when is this date Mr. Hudson?"

"I was thinking tonight? I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure… now, get out of here. You don't get to see me before the date."

"Fine." He turned around and walked out of the street.

Rachel picked up the phone. "Mercedes, Tina! I need your help!"

"We'll be right over."

After about a half hour Tina and Mercedes were up in Rachel's room picking out dresses they thought my work. They kept picking out plain dresses that Rachel would where any other day. This couldn't be one of those dresses. This was the day she was going to remember for the rest of her life. The day she told Finn she loved him.

"All of these are too plain guys. I need a better than all of these. This can't just be another date. Finn needs to know how special he is to me."

"Rachel, he's gonna know no matter what you are wearing."

"Yea-yeah. I mean, Rach-chel. He loves you. He wouldn't have asked you out on this date if he didn't."

"I know, I just don't know."

Finally Mercedes and Tina both saw something that caught their eye. "What about this one?" They said together in unison. It was an ivory, pinkish color. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. There was a diamond shaped piece of fabric cut out in the middle of the chest. Above and below that were two knots in the center. It was a full length dress and it was a little bit dated.

"That was my moms. She wore it to her first award show. She won best actress in musical."

"Oh-o. Rachel, we're so-so-sorry. We didn't know…"

"It's fine, Tina. I think she would want me to wear it. Also, whenever I wear it, I feel like she is with me. And I definitely want her to be with me tonight."

"Then it's settled you'll wear it." Mercedes grabbed it out of the closet and laid it down on the bed. "Now, girl. We need to figure out what to do with your hair."

"Well, I definitely want to wear it down."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Oh, Rach. How about you do a waterfall braid from one side to another. Then you can curl the hair that isn't in the braid."

"TINA! You are absolutely brilliant."

"Oh, you know. I try."

They began to laugh.

"So, girl. You need to go take a shower and then we will get everything ready."

Rachel got into the shower and was out super-fast.

The next couple hours were spent pampering her and getting her ready. It was about 6 by the time they were done. They headed downstairs. They heard a knock on the door. Rachel gave Tina and Mercedes a weird look. They shrugged.

Rachel went to open the door. Thinking it was Finn she said the first that came to mind. "You're early." But when she looked up it wasn't Finn at all. "What are you doing here?"

"OH, I thought I would come check on you before your date with Finn."

"Why? I'm absolutely fine Puck. Don't worry about me."

He welcomed himself and came inside.

"So, Rachel, how are we going to do this? Where are we going to do this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You told me that if I didn't shoot anyone then you would it with me."

"What?"

"I'm just doing what you said."

"I didn't think you would actually do it."

"If you haven't learned. What Puck wants, Puck most definitely gets."

Rachel started to cry. Tina and Mercedes peeked out of the living room.

"What the hell? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can we just get this done and over with?"

"You don't have to do this."

"Oh, babe. I want to."

"You know the funny, for a minute there, I thought you might've actually changed. You know, when your dropped the gun. I guess everyone makes mistakes."

"Tina, Mercedes. Could you excuse us?"

They didn't know what else to do, but just sit and watch. Rachel gave them that look to call Finn and tell him. They gave her a nod.

Puck grabbed her by the arm and led her upstairs to her room. He pushed on the bed. He locked the door. You could hear it click. "Puck…please…. Don't do this. I'm sorry that I don't love you."

"I don't care about that. I just want you." He reached behind and dress and unclasped it. "PUCK! Please… don't"

Downstairs…

"FINN! Get the hell over hear."

"Why? Rachel told me-"

"I don't care what Rachel told you. Puck showed up and they are up in her room now. He's going crazy."

Finn's face turned white and his knuckles clinched around his phone. He hung up the phone.

Before they knew it, there was a pounding on the door. They ran to get it. There was Finn, in suit and all.

"Where are they?" They heard a piercing scream.

"! PUCK!" That girl did have a set up pipes on her.

"Up in her room."

"Thank guys."

In Rachel's room….

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! PUCK! Please."

He was now on top of her and pressed it lips against hers. "Shut up, bitch!" He smacked her on the face.

She had a tear rolling down her face and all that was running through her head was. _I love Finn. My first time was supposed to be with him. _She was sorry to Finn.

He began going inside of her.

"!" The most piercing scream came from her mouth.

Finn was now right outside of her room. He tried to open the door, but I was locked. He backed up against the wall and rammed against it. It didn't budge. He tried again. Nothing. Finally the third time the hinges broke and before was the girl he loved and a guy that had tried to kill her was on top of her.

"Oh, I see. We have a guest."

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" He ran over to Puck and pulled him off of her. He punched him and Puck fell to the floor. And before Finn did anything else he just looked at Rachel. A look of terror in her eyes. He couldn't do this in front of her. No, he wasn't going to be the monster. "Puck, just get the hell out of her." He put in his hand out to help him up. "Go, now. Leave." Puck ran out the door and downstairs. It was silent until they heard the door slam shut.

Finn ran over to Rachel and grabbed the blanket off the chair and wrapped if around her naked body. She was in hysterics. There was a bruise on her arm from when he grabbed her and she was bleeding from where he smacked her. Rachel laid her head on his chest and just sat there listening to his heartbeat. Finn just stared at the clothes on the floor.

"Finn…"

"Shh… Rachel. Everything is going to be okay. It will be fine."

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Always_

Rachel was starting to calm down now. Finn had one tear running down his face. He didn't want her to see though.

"Shh…. Rachel. I love you. He won't hurt you anymore."

* * *

**4+ Reviews for next one**

**SNEAK PEEK: THEY WILL GO ON A DATE!**


End file.
